


Stay

by Pronunciation_Hermy_One, SAYS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Bisexuality, Bromance, Dragons, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronunciation_Hermy_One/pseuds/Pronunciation_Hermy_One, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAYS/pseuds/SAYS
Summary: For Ramona - Charlie Weasley’s adventures in love and life.





	1. Chapter 1

Red.  Bright, cherry, cheeks flushed, freckles connected, flaming-ass red. He was pretty sure his face was now the exact same color as his hair, and he was thanking every power that was, had been or will be, that it was dark. Pitch dark. Thank the bloody gods for the dark.

She squirmed again, and he shifted uncomfortably. 

 

“Zees eez ridiculous!”

 

He nodded in agreement before realizing she couldn’t see his head move. “He’ll find us soon,” he panted, trying to reach around for his wand. It was getting warmer, and as she moved again, he was pretty certain it was her chest that was now firmly pressed against his cheek. Sweat dripped down the bridge of his nose into his eyes.

 

“Bill!” She was yelling again, and the sound echoed in the confines of their tiny tomb. “BILL!” She screeched and his eyes closed involuntarily as the sound pierced his ears. 

 

“If I could just reach my wand,” he panted. 

 

“Tell me, I will reach it.”

 

“Uh, that’s not a great— I’ll get it,” he hurriedly responded. 

 

His hands reached around, trying to avoid her form and still locate his wand. “Sorry,” he muttered as she inhaled sharply and his hands came up between her... knees? 

 

He couldn’t see in the dark, but he was fairly certain she was biting her lip, and that was definitely a gasp in his ear.  He reached further, but his arm was pinned awkwardly and he was struggling to stretch his fingers any further. 

 

“Just tell me and I will get eet!” She hissed at him as his hands reached higher. 

 

“It was hidden, okay?” he spat angrily. “It’s not exactly just in my pocket!” 

 

“And zat, Charlie, was NOT your pocket!” 

 

“I said I was sorry!” 

 

“Bill!” She shrieked again. 

 

“Oh, for— just— can you reach down the front of my,” he paused, and then rushed his words as quickly as possible, feeling the heat rise even further in his cheeks, if possible. “The front of my pants!” At this rate she should have been able to see anything and everything based on the glow coming from his face alone. 

 

She stiffened, nodded, and shimmied lower to reach better. Her hands plunged into the front of his robes and down his trousers. He closed his eyes as the top of her head came to rest under his chin. This was without a doubt the most horribly uncomfortable moment of his life, and he very well may have just chosen to stay there and die if the option was presented to him. 

 

_ Clear your mind. _

 

_ She’s your brother’s wife.  _

 

_ Clear your mind.  _

 

_ I want to die.  _

 

_ Clear your mind.  _

 

_ Soft hands. _

 

_ Clear your mind! _

 

He tried. He really did. 

 

She tutted. “It eez my veela, not me, Charlie.”

 

“I’m aware Fleur, just grab the bloody wand,” he growled as her fingers came into contact with the inside of his right thigh. 

 

“I ‘ave eet!”

 

And just then, the tiny coffin they were trapped in opened, and there was his big brother. 

 

“Hey... Bill,” Charlie mumbled as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light. 

 

Bill’s eyes flitted to Charlie’s face and then quickly down his chest to his waist, where Fleur’s hand was firmly ensconced in his robes, her hand down the front of his pants, gripping his wand, which was only just peeking out the top of his waistband. 

 

“I guess you, uh, dropped this,” Bill stated dryly, holding the pieces of Fleur’s broken wand. 

 

“Take me out of ‘ere,” her voice like silk, broke Bill’s transfixed gaze. 

 

As her weight shifted from him and Charlie extricated himself from the, ah yes, it was a sarcophagus, he could see now, he hastily adjusted his clothing. 

 

“We were just checking the statue, like you said.”

 

“And zen zere were voices, so I dove behind zees pillar.”

 

“Yeah, and I stepped around to see who it was, but my foot caught on a stone,”

 

“And ze next zing, we were down a stone slide and trapped in zis... container!”

 

Bill brushed the hair from her eyes and kissed her. “And I came for you. I told you; I always will.”

 

Fleur leaned in to kiss him. “My ‘ero.”

 

Charlie landed on his feet, his wand properly in hand, once again. “We should keep looking.”

 

“I found it,” Bill said, patting his pack. “Let’s get it back to Hogwarts. Neville said he needs it by the start of term. Thanks for your help.”

 

“Bit of a scenery change for me,” Charlie guffawed, gesturing around the tomb.

 

“I’d say so,” Bill nodded, laughing. “But, I appreciate your assistance, little brother. We’ll see you both at Christmas?”

 

With a nod, and a loud crack, they disapparated. Charlie shook his head, he wasn’t sure this red would ever fade, and he was fairly certain that once he shared this tale with Gabe, he would never live it down.  


	2. Chapter 2

It was Christmas again, and Charlie was alone… again. He’d been looking forward to strolling through his mum’s front door, arm and arm with Alma this year. 

 

“Who is  _ this _ ?” 

 

“Charlie’s bringing someone home to meet mum and dad, it must be serious!”

 

“And on the holidays, too!” 

 

He had rehearsed the entrance in his head countless times. After two years, he was finally ready to introduce her to his family. Well, the rest of his family. Bill and Fleur had been over for dinner a number of times, and they’d stayed at Shell Cottage with them on weekends, exploring the shore and countryside. 

 

_ Tell me again, why we do not tell your mum yet?” Fleur had asked last Christmas. _

 

_ Bill had chuckled, shaking his head. “Charlie has a reputation to uphold, my love. He can’t introduce her until he’s absolutely certain.” _

 

_ “I do not like keeping zis from Molly,” Fleur had whined. _

 

_ “Next year,” Charlie beseeched. “If we’re still together, next year I’ll bring her ‘round. I think she may be the one… I might be the last of the Weasley’s they can marry off. Let’s make it a good one!”  _

  
  


They’d moved into together shortly thereafter. Life was… good. Really good.

Charlie spent most of his weeks traveling between the reserves in Sweden and Romania. There’d been an increase in hunting and poaching of the Peruvian Vipertooth-- trappers. The idiots died more often than not, but those who were successful were selling the venom for a small fortune. He was heading the magical breeding department, oversight, not breeding, itself, since it was illegal. But, these days, he spent most of his time tracking and protecting the reserve sanctuaries. 

The weekends they spent together were glorious, Alma joined him some weeks in his travels, and others stayed behind to work. She was an artist, fiery and adventurous. His travels never bothered her, and reunions were exciting and passionate, whether it was a week or a month in between.  

Now, a year had passed since they moved in together, and he was ready: ready to introduce her to his family tonight, ready to propose, ready to settle down. Charlie was pretty sure he was ready, so what was left to wait for? 

Well, he hadn’t been completely ready, he realized in hindsight. He’d gathered his belongings excitedly the day before. His pack was loaded up, quick shower and a shave, and he was off, heading home to Alma. 

_ “You’ll be coming back a married man, eh?” Gabe had shouted as he departed.  _

_ “Not quite yet, mate. Have to drag you through it with me, first! Sure you won’t come to dinner at the burrow with me?” _

_ Nah, one of us has to work, ya lazy git. Say hullo to the family for me. I’ll miss them this year. _

_ “Will do. First rounds on me when I’m back!” Charlie shouted as he hopped onto his broom and kicked off. “Don’t have too much fun without me!” _

There was no way he could have prepared for the sight of her, bright purple hair down to her bare waist, clothes strewn about the room. He had heard the music playing, heard her giggling, assumed she was working, expecting to walk in to her covered in paint or arms deep in clay. 

_ His bag had thudded loudly to the floor as she looked up, eyes wide and pale as a ghost. _

_ “Charlie, I…” _

_ He had stared, unblinkingly, as she stood, attempting to wrap a sheet clumsily around her.  _

_“I’m going for a pint. You’ll both be out before I return, or I_ will _kill him.” Without a second look back, Charlie had walked back out of their flat. True to his word, he had one drink, and made his way back to their, no, his place. He changed quickly and headed straight to his mum’s._

And that was where he stood now, at the front door, staring a hole through it. 

“Happy Christmas, Charles,” Bill chuffed him on the back as he sidled up next to him. “Are you planning on entering, or standing here all night?” He laughed as he opened the door and his children ran through to see the family. “Where’s Alma?”

Charlie was still standing there, staring at the now opened door. 

“Charlie, where’s Alma? What’s going on?”

A hand was wrapped around his shoulder, and he turned to see his sister-in-law looking at him intently. Realization dawned in her eyes, and she looked toward her husband. “Alma won’t be making eet tonight. Let us go inside, eet ees cold out ‘ere.”

Bill nodded slowly, grabbed Charlie around the shoulders and dragged him inside with them. “Look who I found out in the snow!” 

Molly descended upon them immediately, doting and worrying and forcing plates and mugs into their hands as she took their coats and bags. The rest of the evening proceeded as usual. It was loud and boisterous, warm and filling. They laughed, ate, drank and played until the wee hours of the morning. Charlie played the part, but he was still numb. The children were put to bed, and the adults regrouped downstairs. 

Fleur sat next to him and patted his arm. “You or ‘er?”

“This time, it wasn’t me.” He mumbled, shaking his head. “Though, I s’pose, it must have been in part, me. Never seems to be just one person.” He paused to take another sip of his drink. “I can honestly say, I didn’t see it coming, though. Was going to ask her tonight, you know.”

“I know. I am sorry, Charlie.”

He shrugged. “Probably going to finish this drink and head to bed.”

Fleur nodded as Bill came and set down next to them. 

“So, how’d you blow it this time, baby brother?”

“Wasn’t me doing the blowing, it would seem.”

Fleur choked on her drink, turning a bright shade of pink, and quickly excused herself. 

“What luck. I rather liked her, as it was.” 

Charlie nodded in agreement. “So did I.” 

“Guess it’s best you didn’t tell mum and everyone last year, then?” Bill pat him on the shoulder and stared into the fire. 

“Guess so.”

“Come out to Shell Cottage and join us for the week. The kids would love to see you. We’d love to have you.”

“Nah, I appreciate it. But, I think I may just head back to work early. We’ve still got issues with the Vipertooths. Need to put an end to it before the new year…. Or try to, anyway.”

A sudden crash sounded from upstairs and the parents went flying up to see who’d fallen out of bed. Charlie stayed seated for a moment more before taking his glass into the kitchen. 

Two owls were sitting in the window over the sink, vying for his attention.  One he recognized as Alma’s, a deep black with yellow eyes and about the size of his fist. He took it from the small creature before it flew off into the night without glancing back. The second owl, a tawny mixture of colors he recognized immediately as Gabe’s, tutted at the impatience of the first, and waited for Charlie to address him. 

It was a simple note, scrawled hurriedly in her familiar handwriting: 

_ Charlie, _

_ I’m sorry. _

_ Alma _

He tossed it into the fire and watched it burn, feeling numb, but not quite as empty as he had anticipated such an event should warrant. He sat for a moment in self-reflection. He loved her. He really did. They’d had such fun over the last two years now. They’d argued a bit, normal things, but it had worked out. She’d wanted to spend more time together, so they compromised, he came back to their flat in London more often, she went with him between job sites. But then her time joining him had become less frequent. She was working on her own portfolio, and he understood, hadn’t even questioned it. Maybe, that should have been the first clue. Shouldn’t he have wondered why her visits changed? Shouldn’t he have wanted her there more? Not that he didn’t, but it hadn’t really bothered him one way or another… Apathy, was probably not on the list of descriptive words suitable for the one you want to marry.

He was startled from his reverie as the second own hooted softly and nudged him. He’d forgotten all about it, sitting there in the window. 

“Sorry, mate,” he chuckled, unfurling the letter from its leg. The owl remained, and so Charlie allowed him in to get settled for the evening. 

_ Charlie, _

_ Caught a gang of the trappers. Could’ve used you! Happy Christmas, indeed! By the by, Alma stopped by looking for you. She looked pretty rough. Told me what happened. Don’t worry, Luisa tossed her out properly, told her she couldn’t stay and exactly where to stuff her apology. Not after that. Sorry, mate. First rounds on me. Bring Bingley back with you, eh? _

_ Gabe _

Charlie looked up at the bird staring at him from the sill. The bird cocked his head to the side and flew over to sit on Charlie’s shoulder. “Well, then, Bingley, let’s get the two of us back to the dragons and Gabe, shall we? Seems to be the only place we can do some good, or at least, we’re wanted.” 

Molly, Fleur and Bill wandered back into the kitchen. “Where are you wanted?” Bill inquired, setting his mug on the kitchen table. 

“Think I’d best be heading out. Big happenings on the reserve this evening,” Charlie stated as he gathered his things together. 

“You’re going to work?” Molly was clearly put out. 

“Sorry, mum. They caught some of the trappers, and I need to be there.”

“But, it’s Christmas! Must you leave  _ tonight _ ?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“You  _ are _ heading to work?” That was Fleur. 

Charlie nodded.

“Don’t need any company?” Then Bill. 

“Straight back to Sweden, I promise.”

As he walked out the door, he could hear his mum and Bill arguing. 

_ He needs a good girl! _

_ Oh, leave him alone, mum! _

Before he could apparate outside the gate, Fleur was by his side. “Need me to ‘ex ‘er, Charlie?” 

He laughed. “Nothing a few drinks can’t heal.”

Fleur shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. “Ees there nothing I can ‘elp you with?”

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze. “I’ll come visit soon. Just keep my brother and those nieces and nephew of mine in line, yeah?”

Fleur nodded, and with a crack Charlie was gone.  


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie realized, as he knocked on the door, that more than a few months had passed since he had last seen his family. The door swung open and Fleur stood framed in the doorway, mouth agape and wood spoon wielded aloft. 

“Charlie! You did not say you were coming. Your brozeer will be so pleased. ‘e has been writing to you and said only last night ‘e would be going out zere ‘imself if you did not respond. We ‘ave been worried. Nozing since Christmas. ‘ow are you? You left so quickly from Molly’s and then not a word.” Fleur trailed off for a moment to breathe, and finally saw Gabe standing next to him. “Oh, and Gabe! Please, please, come een!”

They ducked through the doorway as Fleur ushered them inside, Bingley swooping through the open doorway and making himself at home in the corner by the window. “Bill eez back in Egypt for ze week, but ‘e will be home zis evening. ‘e has been so busy lately. Everyone is so busy. Please, let me feed you. You look so well!”

Chuckling, he and Gabe sat and ate and drank what they were given. “Life has been good, Fleur. Busy. We’ve put a stop for the most part to the trapper issue in Sweden, and are clearing up the problem in Romania.”

“You look ‘appy,” Fleur nodded her head. “More so than ze last time, of course!”

“I am. Life is,” he paused taking a swig of his beer. “Life is good.”

“So, then tell me, Gabe, we have not seen you so much lately. You were missed at Christmas, of course. How ‘ave you been then, my friend?” 

Three hours later, they were still sitting around the table, when Bill wandered in. “Charlie!” He exclaimed. I had just told Fleur if I didn’t hear back from you soon, I’d be heading out there myself to find you. Ron and mum said they’ve not heard from you, either!”

“We’ve just been filling Fleur in on life for the last bit. It’s been busy. Long days,”

“And longer nights,” Gabe interrupted, with a yawn. 

“Oh, you must be quite tired from your journey,” Fleur gasped, jumping to her feet.  “ I will set up ze bedrooms. ‘ow long will you be staying for?”

“Not sure, have a bit of time off, and needed a break. Thought it about time to come visit my big brother before he wears out your owl.” 

“Well, we are of course, thrilled, to have you, both! The children are still at school. Stay as long as you like!” Bill, it seemed was more relieved than Charlie had imagined. 

Fleur hurried off to ready their rooms, and Bill went up the stairs to clean up from his journey. Charlie ducked through the kitchen door and toward the cliffs, staring out over the moonlit water. He stared for a moment, flooded with memories as he stood looking at the rock marking where Dobby lay. 

“You told me about this, last time we were here,” Gabe spoke softly, his voice in stark contrast to the heavily scarred and bearded man standing next to him. Charlie had not heard Gabe come up behind him, but he was not startled.

“It was quite a year… years, actually” Charlie whispered. “We lost so many. And then my brother. No one has quite recovered from that, I don’t think…” he trailed off. 

A heavy hand tentatively lay on his shoulder, and Charlie froze momentarily before leaning into it. 

“There are few who lost none, mate.” Charlie knew Gabe spoke of his own twin sister, his family, countless friends and coworkers. They had only met briefly before the war, and crossed paths seldom during it, having been posted so far apart. It wasn’t until after the Dark Lord, no Voldemort’s, fall that they had begun to work more closely. 

Gabe’s heavy hand fell from Charlie’s shoulder and traced down his arm, hesitantly reaching for his calloused hand. Charlie glanced sideways toward the house before taking Gabe’s weathered fingers into his own. He felt the other man wince, and apologized quickly. “Sorry mate, forgot she took a go at you. Well, didn’t forget, just…”

That was putting it quite lightly, as Gabe has barely escaped the night before when the Swedish Short-snout had gotten loose. Charlie had been a mere 300 yards away when he saw it happen, bile rising in his throat as he jumped 15 feet to the ground from the wall and sprinted toward them. The fire had risen so quickly, had it not been for the proximity of the well and quick thinking; Gabe would have been gone in a pile of ash. When Charlie forged ahead, wand wildly slashing, he vowed then and there to agree and explore things further if he found him. 

And then he did. Soaking wet and at the bottom of the well, thoroughly singed, but alive. Charlie had stayed with him through the healers. When they’d granted, well, ordered, Gabe some time off, Charlie immediately suggested they take it together. Gabe had looking at him, uncertainly, and then nodded his agreement. With all of Charlie’s overtime, he was more than entitled, and so they’d left the next morning. Hours later, they had found themselves on Fleur and Bill’s doorstep, and now here they were. 

“Why are we here?” This startled Charlie momentarily. 

“Well, you followed me outside, you see.”

Gabe nudged him with his shoulder and leaned back against the tree, wincing slightly. “I’m serious.”

“The doctors ordered you time to recover.”

“Which I could have done at home. Alone.”

“I had plenty of over-time, they’ve been pushing me to take a break.”

“Which you could have done, without me.”

“It’s not like this is the first time you’ve gone with me, mate, or I with you. You’ve spent the holidays at the burrow with me. We’ve traveled. You’ve been here before.”

“And… is this like before, then?”

Charlie swallowed. He knew damn well it wasn’t like before, but he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. He looked down at their hands entwined and chewed on his top lip. 

“Charlie, you don’t owe me anything. Nothing has to change. We can just go back to the way things have been for years now. I’m your friend.”

But Charlie knew that was impossible. He sank into Gabe’s side, shifting slightly so as not to lean against his bandages and burns, and sighed heavily. This felt right. This… felt comfortable. The words seemed to be caught in his throat, though. He closed his eyes, remembering that first night. 

_ It was two months ago now, and yet it felt as though years had passed in the span of time between then and now. They were walking home from the pub, as they had done so many nights before, nearly every night, to be honest. Sweaty and tired from a long day’s work, and Bingley flitting overhead, diving in and out between them, they had paid their tab and walked Luisa back to her .  _

_ “Does this damn owl ever not follow you around,” Luisa has swatted at the bird as she closed her front door. He hooted indignantly.  _

_ Gabe had chuckled as they continued back on their way. “He was my sisters, you know.” _

_ Charlie hadn’t known that, and stopped to stare at Gabe.  _

_ “Yeah, she had sent me a post just before…” Charlie watched as Gabe swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down below his full beard. Charlie looked away when his green eyes filled and he blinked back tears. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, didn’t want him to suffer the indignity of crying in front of him.  _

_ Wrapping an arm around Gabe’s shoulder, they trudged back down the pathway.  _

_ “You know, this is the first night you haven’t blubbered on about Alma,” Gabe chortled, having clearly regained his spirits.  _

_ “Oh, get off. It’s been months, and I have not been blubbering.” _

_ Gabe laughed out loud. “Oh, to be so desirable as Charlie Weasley, who could turn down the great Charles? What a surprise, Charlie suffered at the hands of this unfaithful bint! On and on and on….”  _

_ Charlie punched him in the shoulder. “Well, it’s not as if you’ve kept up a steady dialogue of your own personal life. I don’t think I’ve even seen you carry on with a woman since we’ve been here, come to think of it!” _

_ Gabe shook his head.  _

_ “Or, is that not your type, maybe?” Charlie continued to tease. “No, not a witch, but a wizard, perhaps?” _

_ Gabe stared stoically ahead as they continued to walk and Charlie stopped in his tracks. “Oi, mate. Is that it? I’m only taking the piss, I’ve got no opinions one way or another.” _

_ “Oh, don’t you?” Gabe had stopped as well now, cocking his head to the side. “I’ve heard stories of you, mate. You’ve had a bit of a reputation follow you here, you know.” _

_ “Oh really, now?” Charlie stood taller, coming toe-to-toe with his friend.  “And what pray tell have you heard then?” _

_ Bingley flitted between them, wings flapping them in the cheeks, but they ignored him. _

_ “ _ Charles _ Weasley knows how to have a good time. No witch could ever get him to settle down, no matter who tried, no wizard for that matter, either.  _ Charlie _ the free spirit.  _ Charlie _ the unconquerable.  The dragon tamer who couldn’t be tamed. Charlie the famed Weasley, whose brother was best mates with Harry-Fucking-Potter. You took that one to the bank, didn’t ya? Your family came out on top, that’s for sure!” _

_ “My family came out smaller, that’s for fucking sure, Gabe,” Charlie spat. “He may not have been my twin, but I lost a brother all the same. And as for any rumors about my life, if you want to know, you’d need only to ask. I’ve given you no reason to doubt me, so if there’s something you want to say, just go ahead and fucking say it.” Charlie was growling now, his fist clenched at his sides, his cheeks reddened with heat and whiskey.    _

_ Bingley flitted about nervously, squawking his displeasure as he swooped around the two men’s heads.  _

_ Gabe’s green eyes flashed as he reached up and shoved Charlie roughly. “I don’t think I need to be the one to say everything, you arrogant son of a bitch. We’re not all as confident as handsome, desirable  _ Charlie Weasley _ ,” _

_ Charlie shoved him right back. “Stop saying my name like that!” _

_ “Oh, I’m sorry,  _ Mister Weasley _. How may I say your name?” Gabe affected turning his back on Charlie in a farce of haughty indignation before turning around and punching him squarely in the jaw.  _

_ Charlie hit the ground hard before scrambling to his feet and tackling Gabe around the knees, knocking him to the ground. “Are you out of your damned mind?” he shouted as Gabe flipped them both over, pinning Charlie on his back. The sounds of fists landing, feet scrabbling for hold, and Bingley squawking pierced the night air. _

_ “What’s the matter, afraid of being this close to me?” Gabe spat, anger pouring from him, ebony hair sticking out every which way, lost from the confines of its ponytail.  _

_ Tiny pebbles, sticks and berries began to pelt them as the owl picked up anything he could find and dropped it on their heads, attempting to break up their fight. _

_ “I’ve never been afraid of being close to anyone,” Charlie yelled, aiming a right hook at Gabe’s ribs before spinning them back over. “If you’ve heard the rumors, you’d certainly know that to be true. Getting close isn’t my problem,” Charlie’s voice was muffled as Gabe overturned him, pressing his face into the ground. _

_ Gabe stood up, wiping his brow and wincing at his ribs. “Oh, really, what’s the great Charlie’s problem, then?” _

_ Charlie stood up, wiping dirt from his clothes, and shooting a dark glance over his shoulder. “Staying.” _

_ “What?” Gabe stopped and stared at him. _

_ “Staying. Me staying. Them staying. Doesn’t matter either way. It doesn’t last.” Charlie spat, tasting the blood in his mouth. “What the hell is wrong with you, anyway? Christ, Gabe, what the fuck was this all about?”  _

_ They were halfway up the path to Gabe’s house by then, Bingley hooting angrily and continuing to pelt them both with pebbles.  _

_ “Oi, knock it off, Bingley!” both men shouted at the bird who swooped haughtily through the open window into Gabe’s trailer.  _

_ “I…” _

_ “Forget it,” Charlie growled, turning back up the path. “Sleep it off, you’ve clearly got something twisting your knickers and I’m not about to lose a tooth over it wit—“  _

_ Charlie was silenced suddenly as Gabe crossed the distance between them in one stride, grabbing Charlie by the front of his shirt and dragging him toward him. Scarred lips crashed down upon his own, and rough hands tangled in his hair. Charlie tasted blood, and wasn’t sure if it was his own split lip or Gabe’s, but didn’t stop to think about it. He walked forward, pushing Gabe backward toward the trailer until they were pressed against it. Rough hands explored lower, reaching for the hem of his shirt, before making contact with the hardened skin of his abdomen, scars telling tales of years of dragon work. He reached around Gabe, fumbling for the door latch as their tongues danced, fighting a battle as they explored and tasted one another: an evening of whiskey evident to his senses. Gabe’s thigh was planted firmly between his legs, and he knew the whiskey wasn’t all that was evident.  _

_ The door finally opened, and as it swung outward, they broke apart, breathing raggedly.  _

_ Gabe looked at the door, at Charlie, and at the door again.  _

_ “I,” he paused as Charlie made to follow him inside. “I… good night, Charlie. I’ll see you at the office in the morning.” And without another word he closed the door behind him. Charlie heard the lock click, and the light outside was immediately extinguished. He had stood there, dumbfounded, for at least a full minute, before turning and walking back to his own trailer, never having been more confused in his life.  _

 

“Charlie, I’m your friend,” the words echoed in his mind. 

“Is… is that what you’d like to be,” Charlie asked, looking up at Gabe. They’d been friends, best friends, for years, but Charlie had not taken the time to look at him,  _ really _ look at him, until that night two months ago. Gabe was handsome, in a very different way than the lovers Charlie had been attracted to in the past. He was tall, about the same height as Charlie, with jet black hair he almost always kept tied back and dark green eyes freckled with specks of brown. He had a scar through his eyebrow and another across his lip that stretched through the tip of his nose—a Hungarian Horntail had gotten the best of him his first day on the job. 

“I’d…” Gabe paused, clearly weighing his words. “I’m really sorry about that night, mate.”

“I’m not,” Charlie murmured, leaning on his arm outstretched on the tree next to Gabe’s head. “Well, I’m sorry about your ribs,” he chuckled. “And the way it ended… What do you want, Gabe? Tell me what that was all about. Were you just… did you just want answers about the rumors, or was it more? Because, it would have been a hell of a lot easier to just ask me sometime over the last ten years, if that’s all. I’ve never lied to you.”

“I want whatever results in you staying,” Gabe said quickly. “If this is no good, then I want to drop it. You said the problem is staying. I want you to stay. I’ve known what I’ve wanted for years. I’ll take it however I can get it.”

“It?” Charlie whispered, his mouth inches from Gabe’s ear. 

Gabe turned to face him. “You.”

Charlie smiled, knuckles grazing Gabe’s chin. “I think we can make that happen.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was cold this time of year, and as Charlie adjusted his gloves, he glanced at the time again. A few more hours and then they’d be headed back to the burrow for Christmas with his family. Warm fire, delicious food, family, and  _ Gabe _ . 

He smiled, keeping one eye on the egg, and another on the dragon sleeping in front of him. The breeding characteristics of the Ukranian Ironbelly had long been a mystery, and while they attempted to keep them from going entirely extinct, that meant protecting the eggs from their parents, who seemed more often than not to step on them. 

Charlie could see Luisa standing in the corner, keeping an eye on the areas he could not see as he crept toward the nest. There were two eggs, both of which would be piping hot. He needed to secure them both, but as he neared the perimeter of the nest, he questioned his ability to hold them safely at once. They were much bigger than he had gauged from a distance. 

Luisa saw him looking and peered in toward the nest as well. She shook her head confirming his fear. There was no way he was making his way out of there with two at once. Charlie continued, his mission clear, and crept quietly into the nest. As he stepped over the ledge a loud cracking of branches and leaves underfoot echoed through the cavernous opening in which the Ironbelly had decided to forge her nest. 

Charlie hesitated, and when Luisa gave the all clear, continued onward. His hands wrapped around the first egg, gloves securely in place, and he made his way back toward the entrance. As Charlie neared the awaiting box, he saw a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye. Bingley… he shot the owl a look. Now was  _ not _ the time for noise or distraction. Placing the egg carefully in the box, he breathed a sigh of relief. Bingley flitted overhead nervously, and Charlie waved a hand to shoo him. 

Heading slowly back into the pen and toward the cave, Charlie froze as the sleeping dragon let out a large snuffle, rolled onto its side, and continued to sleep. He continued gradually and carefully toward the second egg before securing his purchase and making his way toward the exit. 

“I hate when you’re in there with them,” Gabe muttered, coming around the bend as Charlie placed the second egg in its crate.  

“Watching, are you?” Charlie chuckled. 

“Yes, and I hate it.”

“Should’ve known when I saw Bing. You’re just jealous, you wish it was you.”

“Obviously! And here I am stuck in observation this rotation.”  

“Well, we can’t have you always just observing,” Charlie laughed as they made their way back to his trailer to collect their bags. “Ready for Christmas?”

Gabe smiled, a large toothy grin that woke the butterflies in Charlie’s stomach each time. “Bags are packed, ready to go. Looking forward to your mum’s cooking, that’s for sure. It beats the hell out of food around here.”

“I’ll have you know, I’m the finest chef of the Weasley boys!” Charlie called from the shower. 

“Oh, really?”

“No, not really,”

“No, not really,” Gabe laughed in agreement. “Better than Ron, though, that’s for sure.” They lapsed into silence for a moment. “So, Charlie,” Gabe ventured haltingly from the other side of the room as Charlie towel dried his hair. “It’s been almost three years now. Don’t you think it’s time we say something to your family?”

Charlie closed his eyes and groaned. “Gabe, we’ve had this discussion. Come on.”

“This is a you problem, Charlie. Not them. They love me!”

“And, I love you,” Charlie said, kissing his shoulder as he pulled a shirt over his own head. “Isn’t that enough?”

“What are you so afraid of?”

“I’m not afraid,” Charlie bristled and Gabe could see the discussion had come to an end. 

“If I had any family left, I’d tell them,” he muttered, foisting his bag over his shoulder. 

Charlie pretended not to hear him. 

A day and a half’s journey later, they were standing at the burrow’s front door. Three years ago Charlie had been standing here, alone, for the last time. He raised his hand to open the door, but it flung open as half a dozen children and teenagers scrabbled over one another to fight for his attention: “Uncle Charlie! Gabe!” 

Charlie dropped his bag and scooped the two smallest into his arms as he stumbled through the doorway. “Thanks,” he said to Teddy, who had grabbed his bags and brought them inside. “Enjoying your last year at Hogwarts?” 

“Studying more than anything.”

“Head boy this year, mum said?”

“Yeah, head boy,” Teddy beamed for a moment before winking at someone over Charlie’s shoulder. He assumed it was Victoire and turned his head to confirm. 

“Where’s your mum and dad,” he inquired of her, setting the two children down and heading towards the kitchen. 

“Dad’s helping granddad with something in the shed, mum’s in the kitchen with Grandmum.”

Charlie and Gabe headed toward the kitchen, a drink was in order. 

“You’re here!” Molly descended upon them, a shower of hugs and kisses as Fleur handed them each a steaming mug. 

“Cheers,” they clinked their glasses and enveloped Fleur and Molly in great hugs. 

“We ‘aven’t seen you in a few months now,” Fleur chastised. 

“I haven’t seen them since last Christmas!” Molly tutted, pulling a dish from the oven. “I’m glad you’re visiting Bill, at least. But, you know your father and I miss you!”

“Miss who?” Arthur’s voice rang calmly through the room as he and Bill entered through the back door. “Ah, Charlie. And Gabe! So glad you could make it home for Christmas, boys.”

“Of course, one of these days, I’d like to meet whomever has caught your fancy these days, Charlie. Just once, to meet a girlfriend! Not that we don’t love you, Gabe. You’re always welcome, of course. But, I have one son left unmarried, and he’s all alone, or at least I presume he’s alone. No evidence to the contrary. But then, you can tell me, Gabe! Is he? Or is there anyone he’s not sharing with us?”

Gabe choked into his cup and Charlie rolled his eyes as Fleur interjected “Molly, ze food will be cold if we do not get eet on ze table. Interrogate Charlie later, yes?”

Four hours later dinner had been cleared and the children were soundly asleep. Everyone lounged around the fire, Ron and Bill engaged in a heated game of wizards chess. Charlie watched as Gabe sat back, taking it all in. He’d spent an hour earlier discussing current events with Hermione, and now his eyes appeared, to Charlie, heavy. Charlie knew he missed the familiar camaraderie of his own family, and relished his time at the burrow.

“Ready for bed, Gabe?”

He startled him, obviously not realizing his eyes had closed. “Good food, good company, good drink. I think bed is in order.”

“I think I’ll head up with you,” Charlie said, standing and stretching his arms above him. 

“Don’t forget mum wants us to find that boggart in the attic tomorrow, Charlie.” Bill mumbled, concentrating on his game as Ron’s Knight knocked his rook from the board. 

“Sure thing.”

They made their way up the stairs to Fred and George’s old room and Charlie watched as Gabe grabbed his tooth brush and a towel before heading out of the room. He lay down, listening, when he heard the shower water running. Debating for a moment, he grabbed his towel and made his way into the hall before opening the door and locking it behind him. 

“It’s Gabe,” came the voice within. “I’ll just be a minute.”

Charlie loosened the drawstring of his pants and pulled his shirt over his head, allowing both to pool on the floor at his feet. Pulling the curtain to the side, he stepped into the water. “Hey now, I need more than one minute,” he chuckled. 

Gabe jumped in surprise and turned to face him. 

“Hi stranger,” he smiled. 

“Hullo,” Gabe whispered, stepping closer. The water rained down upon them, and Charlie was immediately undone.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie woke hours later and realized he was alone in the bedroom. “Gabe?” He called, scanning the room as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. Gabe was nowhere to be found. Standing slowly he stretched and took a sip of the water on his bedside table. He pulled a shirt and jeans on, threw his new Christmas jumper on top, and headed out into the hall. 

Checking downstairs first, Charlie searched the house for Gabe. Most everyone was still asleep, it seemed, except for Molly who was bustling around the kitchen. 

“I haven’t seen him, dear,” she shook her head absentmindedly as she began to fix breakfast. He proceeded back upstairs, and thought he heard voices from the attic that sounded vaguely of Gabe and Bill.

“… say anything. He would be so angry.” 

“How long has this…”

Charlie took the stairs two at a time as their voices got louder.

“Why haven’t you said anything?” It was Bill’s voice, softly spoken. 

Charlie opened the door quickly, barging into the room. Gabe and Bill jumped from their seats and stared at him. It was Bill who recovered first.

“Looks like you had a lie in, we tackled the boggart, already, no thanks to you,” he teased. 

Charlie was staring at Gabe who was pale, a look on his face Charlie was wholly unfamiliar with, even in their line of work. 

“What’s wrong?” Charlie asked cautiously, stepping further into the cramped room. 

“Nothing unusual, just facing our greatest fears, you know,” Bill shrugged, though he was casting his eyes to the floor as he headed toward the door behind Charlie. He paused as he exited, patting Charlie on the arm, and said “I’ll see you for breakfast, little brother.”

Charlie watched him leave and rounded on Gabe “What was that all about?”

“Nothing. I was up early, left you to sleep and came up to tackle the boggart.”

“And?”

“And what? Bill came up here. I had a bit of trouble with it. Off my game.”

“Why was he saying that stuff?”

“What stuff?”

“Oh, come off it, Gabe! Don’t lie to me. We don’t lie to one another. Does he know?”

“I don’t—“

“Damn it, Gabe! Does. He. Know!”

Gabe nodded before shrugging his shoulders and putting his head into his hands. “I didn’t… I wasn’t paying attention. I didn’t get it on the first try. Stupid mistake. And then Bill came in, and I was trying. I really was, but it was you, and you were lying there, and I just couldn’t think properly. I couldn’t handle seeing you there like that, and Bill took one look… there was no mistaking. Bill’s not stupid, you know!”

Charlie stared at him, reeling. He knew. Bill knew. And Gabe’s worst fear was… 

“I don’t know what to say,” Charlie sputtered. “I understand. I love you. Working with you, the dangers of our job—there’s a reason we stay single in our line of work. It’s dangerous. But, this is  _ my _ family. He is  _ my  _ big brother. It was  _ mine _ to tell! And it wasn’t your fault, but I’m angry. I’m really, really angry, Gabe.”

“I’m sorry, Charlie.” It was spoken so softly, and it took him back immediately to the kitchen when he received Alma’s owl three years ago.  _ “I’m sorry, Charlie.” _ He stepped back as if burnt, took one last look at Gabe, and headed to find Bill. 

He needn’t have looked far, as he ran into him at the base of the stairs. “We need to talk.”

“We don’t,” said Bill, simply.

“Yes, we do.” Charlie insisted, a note of pleading in his voice. 

Bill nodded and wheeled him downstairs and out the front door into the shed, away from prying ears. 

“It’s not what you think,” Charlie began, before Bill cut him off. 

“What I think doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me!”

“Then, tell me. What are you so afraid of? Losing my love? Our love? That any of us would care for even half a moment that you are happy? And with a man we all love? What the hell is wrong with you, Charlie? As far as I can see, the only people you’re hurting are yourselves. What are you so afraid of?” Bill was shouting now, frustration boiling over as he stared at Charlie with a mixture of confusion and pity. 

“Him.”

“You’re afraid of Gabe?” Bill scoffed, staring at him in disbelief. 

“No. I’m… I’m afraid of losing him. I don’t  _ get _ forever the way you do. I don’t get happiness and happy endings. It  _ never _ works out. Either I’m bored or they’re bored and I frankly don’t want to deal with the endings. Explaining to mum? That sounds like a treat. And in my line of work, damn it, Bill, you should understand!  Your people don’t get happy ending’s either!”

“And yet, here I am with Fleur and three children,” Bill said dryly. “You are making choices, Charlie. I won’t share your secret, but you’re an idiot, a blasted fool if you think your heart hurts less when fewer people know.”

Charlie stared at him coldly. 

“He deserves better, and so do you.”

Charlie turned on his heel and walked back upstairs, the door of the shed swinging shut behind him as he drowned out Bill’s words. He deserved nothing. He couldn’t save Fred, he couldn’t keep a relationship. He wasn’t incapable of love, but he was certainly capable of hurting and he couldn’t bring his family any more pain. 

When Charlie entered the bedroom, Gabe and all of his belongings were gone. Bingley was standing on the rail of the bunk-bed, holding a note. Charlie took it from him and Bingley nibbled his ear affectionately before flying through the open window. 

_ Charlie, _

_ I love you. I’m sorry. I can’t. _

_ Gabe _

 

Charlie threw up twice in the waste pail, grabbed his bag, bid everyone goodbye, and left. 


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie was stumbling, of that he was certain. He also knew there was something trickling down his right temple, but if it were sweat or blood, he hadn’t the faintest idea. Swiping furiously at his face, he peered closely at his fingers. The room swam and his stomach lurched. Blood? He wasn’t sure, and realized, as his knees collided with the cement, he didn’t much care. The pain was a welcome friend. 

 

He reached for the banister, his knuckles grazing the rough edges and he felt his skin split. Well, cheers, at least he was certain something was bleeding now. 

 

Heaving himself forward, he reached for the doorknob and missed. “Bugger,” he muttered and swiped for it again, but missed. In fact, the entire door had vanished and as he reeled headlong into his own foyer, he cursed loudly. 

 

“You look terrible, Charlie.”

 

The room swam wildly as he rolled over and stared into her face. 

 

“Your brother ees worried, you ‘ave not been returning ‘is owls.”

 

“I’ve been ignoring all of the post. Why are you in my house?”

 

“Let’s get you to bed. You do not look well.”

 

Fleur pulled him to his feet and handed him a glass. He chugged it quickly, pulling a face, and set it on the counter. 

 

The sound of glass shattering rang harshly in his ears. He had missed. 

 

Fleur shook her head and set to cleaning up his mess. 

 

“Why are you in my house?”

 

“You ‘ave not been answering Bill. ‘e worried. I came to see you. ‘e is away working, or ‘e would have come ‘imself.”

 

Charlie scowled. “I don’t need any supervision.”

 

She pulled his shoes off and ushered him to the couch. 

 

“Get out, Fleur. I don’t want you here. I don’t want anyone here.” His voice broke as he spoke, and a wave of nausea washed over him once more. 

 

Fleur handed him a potion and forced it to his lips. “Drink this.” Then she handed him a clean shirt. 

 

Charlie slipped it over his head before glaring at her again. “Are you listening to me?”

 

“I ‘ave raised zree children, Charlie. I ‘ear you. Would you like to talk about eet?”

 

“No.” He paused, looking at her closely. “Get out.”

 

“Would you like tea, or just to sleep?” She ignored him again.  

 

“Get out!” He shouted now. How dare she barge into his home and pretend to know him? To have a say in his life? To care? 

 

“No.”

 

He blinked and sat down. 

 

Fleur lit a fire quickly with her wand and sank next to him on the sofa. “When did it ‘appen?”

 

Charlie bristled. “When did what happen?”

 

“Charlie, please. I ‘ave watched for years now. I am not so blind. ‘is coat is gone from the closet. Only your toothbrush is here. When did ‘e leave?”

 

Charlie choked, how could she know? He stared furiously at her, his mind racing as the effects of his night at the pub continued to roll over him. He was going to be sick. He ran to the toilet, sinking to his knees as he emptied the contents of his stomach ten times over. 

 

Fleur was behind him, a cool cloth on his neck, her hand stroking his hair. It was comforting, like something his mum would have done when he was young. 

 

Charlie looked up at her. “I’m no good at forevers.”

 

“I know,” she murmured, kissing his temple. “Let’s get you to bed.”

 

“I don’t want to sleep there. Not...” he trailed off.   “ Not alone.”

 

“When Bill ees gone, eet ees ‘ard to sleep.” She nodded understandingly before sitting on the bed and patting the space next to her. 

 

“It still smells like him.”

 

“Do you want me to change ze sheets?”

 

“No.” Charlie shook his head. “I’m not ready to lose his scent, yet...”

 

Fleur lay down and he put his head across her lap. Charlie blinked quickly, trying to stem the flow of tears, but to no avail. “I just...”

 

“I know,” Fleur whispered. “Eet ees a difficult thing, ze ‘eart.” Fleur was stroking his hair, and his eyes fluttered as he tried to stay awake. 

 

“I love him.”

 

“I know,” she responded, sadness in her eyes. 

 

“It never gets easier,” Charlie choked. 

 

“No.”

 

“I thought, after Alma, I’d be alone. And then this was so unexpected, and so right, and so good... and I fucked it all up, again.”

 

“You never know what ze morning ‘olds,” she smiled faintly.  

 

It was indeed morning when he woke next. The smell of bacon wafted toward him, and he gagged again. This was not a morning for food. 

 

“Come, shower and eat,” Fleur instructed, standing in the kitchen. “You ‘ave been missing owls from work. They want to know where you are. You ‘have not been back since Christmas. It is unlike you, Charlie.”

 

“I don’t want to go back and see him.”

 

“Well, zis you must do. I cannot ‘elp you with zis.”

 

Charlie sat down in the chair closest to the kitchen, his stomach not yet ready to enter it fully. “I think I’ve made a stupid mistake,” he said. 

 

“Which one?” Fleur inquired bluntly.

 

Charlie chuckled. “Probably all of them. Not trusting any of you,” Fleur sniffed haughtily “not trusting Gabe,” she clicked her tongue. “Not trusting myself was a big one.” 

 

“Perhaps,” Fleur said gently, “ zis was a self-fulfilling prophesy zen, you would say?”

 

He took a sip of his coffee and tentatively ate the food she set before him. “Your brozer has work he could use help for, but you are needed at your own work. I will tell him you will be een touch, yes?”

 

Charlie nodded. “Thanks, Fleur.” 

 

“We are family, Charlie.”

  
  


More than a month had passed before Charlie saw Gabe again. First he had been sent to Romania to clean up the mess left in his absence. Sudden illness as an excuse and a previously impeccable record had seemed to earn him the grace of his supervisors. Seniority, he was sure, played a part, as well. 

Charlie was tired the morning he arrived back in Sweden. He’d gone straight to work as the eggs from his last journey were hatching, and reintroducing them into their enclosure at the proper time was imperative for the parents to imprint upon them and accept the responsibility of caring for them. 

“Missed your ugly mug,” Luisa shouted at him after he successfully deposited the second egg in its warm nest, keeping the dragons stunned as he departed. 

“Wish I could say the same,” he winked and turned to hug her. 

“You said you’d be gone a week, not 6, you prat.”

“Ever the disappointment, I warned you.” 

“Why don’t you come out with me to the pub tonight,” Luisa asked, cocking an eyebrow. “We’ve missed you.”

“Long journey, long day, think I’ll just head in early tonight,” Charlie feigned a yawn.  Luisa didn’t look as if she believed him, but nodded. 

“He won’t be there, you know,” she called over her shoulder. 

Charlie stopped in his tracks. “Why’s that?”

“Hasn’t come out since he got back. Not particularly social. Whatever happened, you’re the sorriest pair of dragon trainers I’ve ever seen,” she called as she rounded the bend. He’d have hexed her if he’ d been quick enough, but shook his head and laughed morosely instead.  

Walking up the pathway to his trailer, he thought he saw a light as the sun began to fade. When he looked again, everything was dark still.  Wand drawn, he approached the trail slowly and called out,

“Who’s there?”

He was greeted by silence.

A sudden flapping of wings and a weight of tawny browns and yellow landed on his shoulder. “Bing,” he murmured. “Are you out here?” He shouted into the dark. “I don’t want to accidentally hex you, damn it, Gabe.”

Charlie looked all around, but was met with an empty darkness. 

“Well, I’m coming inside,” he said, wand drawn. 

“I’m opening the door!” he warned. 

“I’m—“ he stopped short. “Talking to myself,” he muttered as he looked around. 

The trailer was spotless, not quite how they’d left it. Plants were watered, mail was piled on the table. The counters were clean and the bed made. He half expected to see his mum or Fleur. But it felt empty. Clearly, Gabe had returned to remove his things while Charlie was gone. And what else could he have expected? 

He opened the fridge, took the last beer and drank it in one long guzzle. This was even harder than he expected. 

Days turned to weeks, and weeks to a month, and though he caught sight of Gabe on occasion, passing the window or down the other end of a hall, Gabe had done a remarkable job of avoiding Charlie. And Charlie was lonely. He missed his best friend, and though he rejoined Luisa at the pub occasionally, it wasn’t the same.  

Owls arrived consistently from his family. He made certain to respond, lest Bill or Fleur, or god forbid his mum and dad , show up on his doorstep. He wasn’t ready to socialize, wasn’t ready to talk about how he had fucked it all up once again. He wanted to bury himself in work. 

The dragons had hatched and been successfully reunited with their mum. They had about 6 months more until they needed to separate them, lest she kill them, and so Charlie watched them closely. The trick was analyzing fire breathing patterns and flight patterns before they began to fight, because once they had started, he had no hope of intervening. 

It was at lunch, one day, when Charlie had his first opportunity to speak with Gabe. He’d carried his bag over to a tree they used to sit under and taken a bite when the leaves above rustled suddenly. Gabe jumped the 6 feet to the ground, staring at his feet. 

“Sorry, I didn’t see you up there, I’ll move,” Charlie started to say as he got to his feet. He could smell his scent now that he was standing there, and his heart reacted immediately. He’d caught it in the air in the past, knowing he was near, but not quite certain where. Gabe, it appeared, was more elusive than Charlie had known. Charlie took an involuntary step nearer to him, his stomach in knots. 

But Gabe had already turned to trot off down the path. “Don’t bother, I’m done, anyway.”

Charlie was left with a pit of emptiness in his stomach. 

It was the only opportunity he’d had, for the next day Gabe had left for Romania, again. Months passed, and Charlie was heading to Hogwarts to see Teddy graduate. It wasn’t good timing, knowing the dragons needed separated any day, but he’d arranged a portkey to travel into Hogsmeade and the trip was short. 

Fleur has insisted he come. The family was all there. “It was not optional,” she had said plaintively. So, there he was, sitting in Hogsmeade with the entire family, celebrating after Teddy’s graduation. They toasted, loudly, “To Edward!” and he watched as the young man flinched until they cheered “Teddy!”

“So, Charlie, ‘ow are things? We have missed you at ze cottage,” Fleur mentioned as she slid Bill’s arm off her shoulder. 

“Oh, the usual, Fleur. Busy, as always. Dragon business.”

“Yes, dragons and treasures, you and your brozer, I am aware,” she shook her head with a small smirk. 

“And ‘ow is Gabe?”

“I wouldn’t know. Won’t speak to me,” he whispered back quietly. 

“I am sorry.”

“That makes two of us,” he shrugged his shoulders, but the pit in his stomach had returned. 

A crash from the kitchen startled them all, but they went immediately back to celebrating Teddy. 

“So, Teddy, what are your plans?” Charlie inquired across the table.

“Get that blasted owl out of here!” someone shouted from behind the bar. 

“Well, I have a ministry job lined up. Hoping to be an auror like my mum. I’ve got the O.W.L.S., let’s see what my N.E.W.T.s say about it? I want to—hey!” Teddy was cut off as he was slapped in the face by Bingley. 

“Bing?” Charlie shot to his feet and rounded the table in two strides.

“What on earth,” Molly cried as the bird collapsed to the table in a heap. “Get him some water!”

Charlie reached out and took the letter from Bingley’s leg. He turned white, then red.  “I have to go.” And without another word, he was gone. 

Charlie willed time to move faster as he raced back to Sweden.  _ What was he thinking?  _  He apparated just outside the grounds and picked up his broom, flying faster than he’d ever flown. Charlie swore he would never forgive himself.  _ What was he even doing there? _

He dropped his broom and ran toward the crown that had gathered around the Ironbelly pen. “Where is he?” he shouted at Luisa who was standing, wand at the ready, as she hurled conjunctivitis curse after curse at the three dragons circling one another. 

“The cavern collapsed. Their time together is over. This big ol’ girl knocked the stones in on him in a panic. She was in a right fit, attacked both the juniors at once. Gabe saw it happening before it began, ran in to cut them loose. I tried to stop him! I don’t even know if he’s alive in there, Charlie.”

“My god.”

“Charlie, he’s in there, buried. He’s got his gloves, that’s about it.”

“Why haven’t you stunned them?” 

“We’ve tried! They’re in a fit. We’ve hit them with a dozen stunning spells already. They just keep bouncing off the rocks and their hides. We can’t get them still enough.”

Bill, Fleur, and Arthur dropped to the ground next to him. “ Charlie, ’ow can we help?”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“We read your note.” Fleur corrected herself. “I read your note.”

“He’s in there. He’s been in there for,”

Luisa cut over him, “12 hours at least. They’ve about burned every tree to the ground. We can’t get them under control.”

“We can try to stun them again?”

“We can try,” Luisa said uncertainly.

With a nod to the others around, 16 wands raised into the air “Stupefy!”

The dragons responded with fire as the rocks blocked half the spells from meeting their target. 

“We need to get them out of the pen, remove the rocks, and free him.”

“I don’t…” Charlie looked around frantically. “Open the top. I’ll lead them away on my broom. Bill, you know how to dig better than anyone here. Get him out.”

“Zees ees mad. You cannot fly on your broom away from dragons!” Fleur was beside herself. “It is suicide!”

“Luisa, I’m not asking you, I’m telling you. I’ll bring them to the clearing where the trappers were landing them. It’s open, send everyone there and we can stun them without hindrance.”

Without another word, Charlie kicked off and flew above the pen. Luisa raised her wand and he watched as the enchantments lifted, allowing the dragons to fly free, but they paid him no mind. Bingley appeared suddenly, swooping between the dragons and scratching at their heads and eyes with his talons. Charlie redoubled his efforts, hurling stinging spells until he had their attention. They roared up on their hind legs and the fire rolled past the edges of their old containment. Charlie rolled to the left and soared high before diving down again. They had realized they were free, and gave chase, no longer fighting one another.

Charlie’s heart was racing, but he was certain it had more to  do with Gabe’s predicament than his own. The dragons were fast, and he dove between the trees and back up again, making certain not to lose them, and trying to keep himself from going down in a blaze of glory. It was only another kiliometer to the clearing, and he tried to keep his mind on the task at hand rather than Gabe’s plight. But, it had felt like hours already. 

With a glance downward he saw them, 12 at the ready to stun, Luisa at the forefront. They had lost Bingley some time before, flying too quickly for him to keep up. Charlie looked back once more to make certain he had not lost the dragon’s interest, slowed down for them to come up upon him, and then spiraled over and over again to the ground below. As the Ironbellies cleared the tree-line, Charlie rolled from his broom, springing to his feet as he hurled the stunning spell over his shoulder. One landed hard on the ground, crumpling under the weight of its own body, the other dove, trying to avoid its mate, and causing them to miss their target. 

“Again!” Charlie roared, and they raised their wands “Stupefy!”

The second dragon hit the ground with a thud, flattening several tall oak trees as it rolled to a stop. Only the mother remained now, and she looked around quickly surveying the scene, before rearing up to take flight again. 

“Hit her now!” She collapsed to the ground and the team set about quickly securing all three. 

“Go, Charlie,” called Luisa. “We have this.” 

He didn’t wait a moment longer, and apparated straight back to the Ironbelly pen. Arthur was standing there when he landed, he was bloodied and bruised and looked every bit his age, but when he put out his arms to stop Charlie, he was every bit as formidable as Charlie remembered in the war . 

“You shouldn’t have come, dad.”

“Nonsense… Charlie, I get the sense there’s more than meets the eye here, but you know we all love Gabe. He’s…” Arthur spoke falteringly before he trailed off altogether. 

“Charlie,” Fleur took his arm. “Charlie, Luisa said she was sending ze healers, but no one eez here, yet. Bill and I and Arzur, we ‘ave done what we can. We are not familiar with ze particulars of dragons, and,” she paused to wipe the sweat from her brow. 

“Fleur!” Charlie heard Bill’s voice calling from inside the pen. “Fleur!”

Charlie took off at a sprint, Fleur and Arthur on his heels. 

Gabe lay there, a large boulder still across his hips, covering him to his knees. His arm was lying at a funny angle, and a large wound on his head was bleeding copiously. His hand was burnt and so, Charlie realized, was the left half of his entire face, head and body. 

Dropping to his knees next to him, Charlie took inventory of the injuries in order of severity, treating the burns as he moved along. 

“Why haven’t you moved this last boulder?”

Bill shook his head. “I don’t think we can, not alone anyway, Charlie. It’s,” he turned his head to the side and whispered, “it’s pinning him in such a way it’s possibly the only thing holding him together right now.”

Gabe’s eyes fluttered and he turned his head to look at Charlie, “They,” he gasped, breathing was laborious and speaking altogether too much effort. 

Charlie shushed him and took his head from the dirt into his lap. “It’s not important. Let’s just get you out of here.”

“No.” Gabe spoke haltingly, each word painstakingly slower than the last, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. “They said you left. They were fighting. I knew. Three years of work,” he coughed and blood splattered onto Charlie’s chest. 

“Find the healers!” Charlie screamed. 

“You worked so hard. Couldn’t let it be for nothing.”

“Damn my work, Gabe, you never should have gone in there. They don’t know your scent!”

Gabe smiled “You,” he coughed again. “You do.”

“I know every damn thing about you. Except where you’ve been hiding from me for the last 6 months,” Charlie swore as Gabe’s eyes closed and set back to healing the wounds he could see. The blood flowing from his head was seeping between his fingers, and he saw now why Arthur, Bill a n d Fleur were doused in it. 

“Stay with me, Gabe,” 

“Stay,” Gabe breathed, his eyes glazed as he stared at something past Charlie’s face. 

“STAY. I told you,” his voice was breaking, “no one stays. Please, damn it all to hell, Gabe. I’m begging you. Please, please stay. Please do not leave me. Please do not make this the same, us the same.” Charlie gasped, choking on his words as he kept pressure on Gabe’s head “I love you.” Charlie blinked furiously as the tears flowed down his cheeks. Lifting his head to the sky, he roared in anguish, the sound tearing from his throat and leaving it raw. In response, he heard the cries of dragons in neighboring pens, a chorus of anger and pain, reaching up to the heavens.  

A number of things happened at once: In his peripheral vision dozens of people came flurrying into the pen, wands raised, voices yelling. Charlie was pulled away from Gabe, as his family enveloped him. Voices mingled, shouting to be heard over the chorus of voices, dragon and human, that Charlie still lead. 

Charlie was shaking, adrenaline wearing off after so many hours, and exhaustion settling in its place. 

_ “Bill, ‘e needs to be moved. _ ” Their voices sounded so distant. Charlie was staring at the ground where Gabe had lain just a moment before. Or was it longer? He couldn’t be sure.

_ “Grab him, just there, under the arm, that’s it.”  _  Charlie felt himself coming off the ground of no volition of his own.  He looked side to side and saw his dad and Bill, and so much blood. Whose blood was it all, again?

_ “His trailer is down that path. I’ll take you.”  _ That was Luisa. 

He tried to shake his head, but the dusk lighting swam before his eyes. He was going to be sick. He needed to be with Gabe. 

“No,” it was his own voice, soft, but audible. 

“C’mon little brother, let’s get you some rest. We’ll check on him for you.”

Charlie looked up, his eyes pleading as they caught Fleur’s gaze. “No. ‘e stays wiz Gabe. I would not ‘ave left your side. I did not!”

The men exchanged glances as Charlie collapsed to the ground once more, certain that at least, they would be together. 

It was dawn when Charlie awoke, and he sat up quickly, his eyes darting around the room before he found  _ him.  _ “He’s… alive?”

“Oh yes,” a healer nodded. “I didn’t think he’d make it, personally. Not until they brought you in. The body is healed more easily, but the mind and heart…” she smiled. “He calmed and started to improve once you were here, so we left you.”

Charlie winced, taking inventory of his own injuries now in the wake of the morning. “We had to sedate you. You’re the lad who flew the Ironbelly lot away, aren’t you? You’re singed front to back. We weren’t sure you’d be—“

“I told them about skin grafts,” said Arthur proudly from the corner of the room. 

“And I immediately called Molly who absolutely forbade eet,” Fleur cut across him, tutting loudly. “Muggle medicine, as if it ‘as any place wiz dragons!”

Charlie wanted to be closer, and attempted to swing his legs down from the bed. 

“None of that, now, or I’ll put you right back out!” The healer dropped her papers and rushed to Charlie’s side, laying him back down.  “I’ll move you closer in here, but there’s no walking!”

Charlie nodded, and waited as they slide his bed closer. “How bad is it?”

A small hoot brought Charlie’s attention to the doorway. There was Bill, standing with Bingley on his shoulder. “No animals in the ward!”

“You found him. He’s safe!” Charlie cried.

“Just wanted you to know. I’ll bring him back to the trailer,” but Bing shot off his shoulder and out the door without waiting to hear another word. In just a moment, he was sitting on the sill outside, staring intently at Gabe and Charlie. 

Charlie turned back to the healer. “How bad?”

“He’s a lucky man, for sure. Severed spinal cord, third degree burns across seventy percent of his body, his hand crushed, and a skull fracture. It’s a wonder he lasted as long as he did.”

“But, will he—“

“Yes, he will make it. We cannot guarantee there’s no lasting damage, though.” 

Charlie swallowed hard and reached for Gabe’s uninjured hand. “I want to stay.” 

Fleur kissed him gently on the forehead. “We will be back later. Rest, and heal.  Everyzing else can be taken care of later.”

Charlie nodded as his father, Bill and Fleur exited the room. He squeezed Gabe’s hand tighter and drifted off back to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Long days passed dotted only by interruptions of the healers scribbling with their quills and punctuated by Bingley’s occasional tapping at the glass pane. Those endless days were only surpassed by the interminable length of the nights as Charlie lay there, so close, yet so far. He wanted desperately to crawl into bed with Gabe, wrap him in his arms and hold him tightly. He missed his scent, faint now in the room as it was overwhelmed by the sanitary smells of potions and cleaners in the ward.  He missed the way Gabe’s arm would lay heavily across his hip in the mornings, their legs entwined beneath the sheets. Charlie had missed these things for months now, but the close proximity of his heart’s desire now made it all the more unbearable.  

 

It wasn’t until Fleur’s last visit that Charlie had even considered his own state of being. “Depressed,” she whispered to Bill as they departed. Charlie had blinked, tossing the word over in his mind, playing with it as he toyed with its meaning and inherent implications before settling comfortably into its cloak of comfort once more. Charlie was depressed... and so was Bing. 

 

They had been moved to St. Mungo’s as soon as Gabe had been stable enough. Charlie hadn’t left his side in the three weeks since they had arrived, until a week ago when Fleur insisted he at least shower before she “ _ took matters into her own hands.” _

 

“I weel not leave ‘is side, but the scent of you may very well be keeping him like zis! Go and bathe; your dragons smell better!” Begrudgingly, he admitted as the water soaked his skin, stinging as it came into contact with his slowly healing burns, that a shower did feel nice. He had returned to the habit of bathing on a daily basis after that, to everyone’s relief. 

 

“Why hasn’t he woken up yet?” Charlie asked again as the portly little wizard overseeing his care paused from taking notes. 

 

“I cannot say with any reasonable certainty, Mr. Weasley. Sometimes, the mind and body do not cooperate as we wish.”

 

Charlie sighed disgruntledly and looked out the window before looking back at Gabe. 

 

“Have you given any thought to our discussion, Mr. Weasley?”

 

Charlie growled as he turned to face the wizard once more. Harry had spoken in his favour, buying him time with Gabe, but that too was quickly expiring. They wanted Charlie to go home, he was quite well enough now. But Charlie was refusing to leave Gabe’s side. “I need to be here when he wakes up.”

 

“If he wakes up.”

 

“When.”

 

The stout little man put his quill and parchment down and moved closer to Charlie, meeting his gaze steadily but without malice. “There is a very real probability your young man will not be waking up, Mr. Weasley.”

 

Charlie glared at him.  “ _ When _ he wakes up, I’ll leave out your lack of faith in him. In the meantime, I’m not leaving him.” Charlie watched the man’s departing back, glowering as he disappeared into the hall, before shutting the door behind him, leaving the two of them in seclusion once more, precisely the way Charlie preferred it. 

 

Walking back over to Gabe, he ran his hand across his scarred cheek gently before pulling back the sheet and climbing in next to him. “Stay,” he whispered, looking out the window at the ever watchful Bingley who hooted mournfully through the glass. He ran his fingertips up and down Gabe’s good arm, slowly recalling the path of their life’s journey in his mind, his fingers creating a trail of peaks and valleys in time with his memories.   “I’ll stay if you will,” Charlie murmured, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. 

 

As weeks passed to months, Charlie had no choice but to concede his position by Gabe’s side and slowly make his way back to every day life. He returned to the preserve long enough to settle affairs, leaving Fleur by Gabe’s side with explicit instructions to contact him immediately if Gabe so much as twitched in his sleep. 

“Stay for a pint, at least, before you leave me all alone again,” Luisa begged. “Have you seen these other Neanderthals we work with?”

 

Charlie contemplated momentarily, before agreeing. “I just need to floo Fleur first, alright?” 

 

Having settled everything and confirming that Gabe was indeed still lying prone, that had enjoyed a beverage, which then became two, and then a third, and then he lost count. Charlie was having, dare he say it, fun. He and Luisa laughed about old times, reminiscing and discussing the future.

 

Charlie had felt guilty at first, leaving him there alone. But, he wasn’t alone, was he? Fleur was there, and she was every bit as capable of watching Gabe lay there as Charlie was. It wasn’t guilt he felt now, he realized, but longing. Charlie genuinely missed him. He missed their time together, he, Gabe and Luisa. He missed the dragons, but not more than he missed Gabe. It was time, he knew, to hang up his hat. 

 

“I daresay the promotion would have gone to you, if you hadn’t put it your notice,” she slurred, sloshing her drink. “So, here’s to your convenient departure, mate! Let’s drink to Gabe waking up soon so I can rub my superiority in both of your faces!”

 

“I’ve quit! You’re not my superior,” Charlie laughed, clinking her glass before they downed their beverages in one swallow. “Besides, I’m getting a bit old to keep up with you lot.”

 

Luisa coughed “I hate to remind you,  _ as your senior _ , that I’ve a whole month on you and I’m not hanging up anything anytime soon.”

 

“Ah well, nothing to blame but love then,” Charlie laughed. “Speaking of, it’s about time I head back.”

 

“I can’t possibly allow you to head back in this condition, Charlie. You’d make it in pieces. Stay the night, sleep it off, and you can head back straight away in the morning.”

 

“I haven’t slept a night without him since he was hurt, Luisa.”

 

“It’s too far, Charlie.”

 

“I have to leave his side again for Christmas soon. I shouldn’t be gone so much.”

 

“He wants to wake up to you in one piece.”

 

Charlie considered this again. He stood up from his stool and realized, as the room spun about, that he hadn’t had so much as single drink in many months now, and it had taken a very real effect.  “I’ve already let the trailer,” he proclaimed.

 

“I’ve got a sofa, idiot.”

 

Charlie nodded. “Alright, just for a few hours, and then I’m off.”

 

They stumbled back to Luisa’s flat, moon and wands lighting the way, and Charlie felt empty without Gabe by his side and Bingley swooping about their heads. Life had changed, indeed. 


	8. Chapter 8

I really don’t want to leave him.”

“It’s Christmas, Charlie. Just come for the night. Have dinner, make mum happy, and be on your way.”

“No one will be here with him! What if he wakes up?” But even as Charlie argued with Bill, he knew, deep in his heart, that Gabe wasn’t waking today. He probably wasn’t waking ever. 

“They will call us immediately.”

“I need him to see me when he wakes up. I can’t have him alone. I promised.”

“You promised what? To sit by his side forever?”

Charlie paused. “Yes.”

“Charlie…”

“I did.”

“That’s… Charlie, he may never wake up.”

“I promised to stay. As long as he stays, I will stay.”

Bill sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Dinner, and then come back after.”

“I’ll… think about it.”

“Think?”

“I have a few weeks, alright? I’ll do my best.”

Charlie was tired of fighting a losing battle. His friends and family were supportive, they visited regularly, but they had begun to worry about him. As November faded and the soft flakes of winter began to fall marking December’s arrival, they began to worry more about him than they did Gabe. They came with food, stories, games and invitations, helping Charlie to pass the time as he kept post by Gabe’s side. 

Was he going to spend the rest of his days sitting there? Charlie didn’t know. He had no more answers about his future than the healers did of Gabe’s. But for now, day by day, he was content to sit. 

“Do you remember that night, my love?” Charlie paused, shaking his head as he lay his cheek on Gabe’s chest. 

“That’s was some right hook you had. I thought you nearly broke my jaw!” He chuckled, absentmindedly reaching up, his fingertips grazing where Gabe had struck him. “I was so confused. And falling down pissed already! And yet somehow, even then, it was as if all of the puzzle pieces had finally clicked into place. Everything made sense. It was you, it had been you forever at that point. I shared it all with you, my best friend. That’s what Bill had said. And Ron, and Ginny, and even George. It just felt right. But I hadn’t had that yet. I didn’t really understand…”

He clenched his fist in the sheets, swiping furiously at the tears falling unbidden down his cheek. “It was you I always wanted to share with, laugh with. That was comfortable. That was… right.”

Charlie stood suddenly fists clenched at his side. 

“Damn it, Gabe. I’m angry. I’m angry with you. Where is my happy ending? Where is  _ our  _ happy ending? It was stupid. I was stupid, leaving you that morning at mum’s. But you… you insufferable arse. You avoided me for months! And then walking into that pen. Could you have  _ been _ any more reckless? Dragons! For me! You idiot! This could have been it. The Christmas I walked into mum’s arm and arm with you, finally! “ _ Mum, I’d like to re-introduce you to Gabe. Alone no more, you can stop worrying! Of course you have questions, but I love him!” _  But no, here we are, months and months later and you won’t  _ fucking _ wake up! I said I would stay. I asked you to stay. Damn it, Gabe, I  _ trusted _ you!” He turned away, walking to the door with only a drink on his mind.  “I could punch you...”

“Bloody cold,”

Charlie’s breath caught in this throat, ragged gasps filling his lungs as he swung around to stare down at Gabe, convinced he had heard something. Bingley’s wings flapped wildly outside the window and his squawking rent the air, but Charlie barely noticed. 

“Punch me, after that little speech?”

Charlie still stood, dumbfounded, his legs carrying him toward the bed of their own accord. 

“Punch me, after I saved your dragons?” Gabe winced, his eyes slowly opening as he turned his head toward Charlie. 

“I,” Charlie choked, kneeling beside the bed as his hands ran wildly over Gabe’s face and through his hair. “You’re awake.”

“Hullo,” Gabe whispered. 

“Hi stranger,” Charlie blinked furiously, not bothering to wipe the tears from his face this time. 

“Where are we?”

“St. Mungo’s. You’ve been… sleeping. You’ve been asleep for a good time now, love.” Charlie reached to grab a pitcher of water as Gabe licked his lips. “Drink this… slowly, it’s been a long time.” He wet Gabe’s lips and sat back to stare at him in wonder.

“When?”

“When?” Charlie cocked his head to the side.

“When… is it? What, um, how long have I been here?”

“Months, but it doesn’t matter. I’ve not left your side. Just once, to gather our things. Luisa sends her love. We’ve all been here, the family, by your side.”

It had only been a few moments, but Bingley was suddenly by their side, swopping joyously between their heads as he hooted and trilled. He was followed shortly by a healer and a mediwitch who was shouting about  _ that damned bird! _

She stopped short, seeing Gabe awake and coherent, before backing out of the room yelling for the healers. 

“They’re going to want to see you now,” Charlie murmured, leaning down and kissing Gabe’s temple as he sank onto the bed next to him.

“Don’t leave me.”

Charlie chuckled “I haven’t.”

“Promise?”

“Always.”

“I’m… a bit scared, Charlie. Please don’t leave me.”

“Never.”

Gabe squeezed his hand, and Charlie’s heart bucked within his chest. He remembered now that sense of completeness, of purpose and fulfillment when Gabe was by his side. 

“Stay.” He whispered into Gabe’s ears as the St. Mungo’s staff came bustling into the room and Bingley took refuge on top of the window sill, seemingly trying to go unnoticed. 

“Forever,” Gabe whispered, their hands tightly entwined as the staff tried to reach over, under and around them. And Charlie smiled, because ‘forever’ was hardly long enough. 


End file.
